


A Heavy Heart- in the kindest way;

by AnnaMarieM



Series: Poetry Collection [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieM/pseuds/AnnaMarieM





	A Heavy Heart- in the kindest way;

Why is a “heavy heart” such a burdened phrase?

   I like my heart to be at its heaviest,

                                          It’s deepest

                                                It’s largest.

I like feeling like all of me is heart, rather than a small heart in a small body.

                                  Just a heart walking around the city in an effective disguise that keeps the other hearts from worrying.

I like things that make my heart feel “heavy”

                                           Make my heart feel realer.

                                                      Things that are too big to just stay in my head, but leak out, overflowing, pouring into my heart and my arms and my stomach.

   They make me feel melty, like i’m not just the body i thought I was, like at any second

                                           I could just...

                                                  melt into a puddle

                                                           into a dance

                                                              into the sun  

                                                                       and fly away-

 

Why does a heavy heart make my soul feel lighter?


End file.
